kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Sự kiện đầu mùa Thu 2018/E-3
Historical Fleet: Indian Ocean Raid DISCLAIMER: Keep in mind that not all of them are 100% confirmed to be historical in-game nor are all of them confirmed to have bonus damage against bosses. Please use the Ships at your own discretion. *There is also suspicion that for CV(B), you require a specific combination(s) of Equipment to gain Bonus Damage. Carrier Striking Force (Nagumo): A fast carrier striking force led by Chūichi Nagumo. * CV(B):Akagi,Hiryuu,Souryuu,Shoukaku,Zuikaku * (F)BB(V):Kongou,Kirishima,Hiei,Haruna * CA(V):Chikuma,Tone * CL:Abukuma * DD:Arare,Akigumo,Hamakaze,Isokaze,Kagerou,Kasumi,Shiranui,Tanikaze,Urakaze Malaya Force (Ozawa) * CVL:Ryuujou,Suzuya CVL,Kumano CVL * CA(V):Choukai,Kumano CAV,Suzuya CAV,Mogami,Mikuma * CL:Yura * DD:Amagiri?,Fubuki,Hatsuyuki,Murakumo,Shirayuki Map Guide E-3 unsurprisingly has 3 phases. 2 LBAS can be used. #'Giai đoạn 1': Boss mặt đất,Harbour Summer Princess (Singapore Hime) #*Có thể sử dụng hạm đội đơn hoặc hạm đội liên hợp (STF) #**'Hạm đội đơn:': Less flexible, Tránh đc node . Hạm đội này tiêu thụ ít và khó hạ boss hơn. Sử dụng đội hình vanguard formation để tăng khả năng né tránh vượt qua node #**'Hạm đội liên hợp (STF):' Phải đi qua node ít nhất 3 trận đánh để tới được boss. Hạm đội này sẽ dễ dàng hơn để vượt qua các trận đánh và hạ boss tuy nhiên Hạm đội liên hợp sẽ tiêu tốn nhiều hơn và không có đội hình vanguard formation #*Giai đoạn này giống như E-2 Phase 2. Boss mặt đất được hộ trợ bởi và có thêm . Cần những trang bị đặc biệt để chống lại chúng setup. Hay tăng tầm bay LBAS của bạn lên và tập trung hết vào node boss vì ở giai đoạn này rất khó để có thể hạ boss nếu ko có LBAS hỗ trợ #*Chỉ cần hạ được con thì cuộc chơi sẽ dễ hơn nhiều. #'Phase 2': A surface battleship, #*Có thể sử dụng Hạm đội liên hợp STF hoặc CTF #'Phase 3': A light carrier, #*Khuyến khích sử dụng hạm đội liên hợp CTF. Cũng có thể mang STF, nhưng sẽ không thật sự hiệu quả. Tăng sát thương lên Boss giai đoạn thứ 3 *Một số tàu có thể gây sát thương cao lên Boss: Akagi, Hiryuu, Souryuu, Zuikaku, Shoukaku, Tone, Chikuma và Kasumi. **Lưu ý những tàu này chỉ gây sát thương lớn lên Boss German Escort Carrier Princess. *Tăng sát thương lớn khi trang bị cho những CV dưới đây với những nhóm không đội Tomogana, Esuga, Murata và máy bay tiềm kích Zero mẫu 21(TN)/52(TN)/53 (không đội Iwamoto) sẽ gây sát thương cao đáng kể khi CV ấy nhắm bắn boss. **CV: Akagi, Hiryuu, Souryuu, Zuikaku, Shoukaku. Compositions Do note that this is not the optimal composition, but it is viable and reaches the boss with shortest route. #Phase 1: (single fleet) and (STF) #*'Single Fleet:' 1 FBB 1 CV 1 CAV 3 DD or 1 FBB 1-2 CV 1-2 CAV 2DD #*'Combined Fleet (STF):' 2 FBB 1 CAV 1 CV 2 DD + 1 CL 2 DD 2 CLT 1 CAV #Phase 2: #*'Combined Fleet (STF):' 2 FBB 3 CA(V) 1 CV + 1 CL 2 DD 1-2 CA 2-1 CLT #*'Combined Fleet (CTF):' 3 CV 2 CAV 1 SS(V) + 1 CL 2 DD 1-2 CA(V) 1-2 CLT 0-1 Night Attack CVL #**CVL does not need to be capable of attacking at night if you wish to bring her for more air power. Additionally, you can also bring something CA(V) or CLT instead. #Phase 3: #*'Combined Fleet (CTF):' 3 CV 2 CAV 1 SS(V) + 1 CL 2 DD 1-2 CA(V) 1-2 CLT 0-1 Night Attack CVL #**Regarding CVL, as Phase 2. Tips *Node Transport,EXP grinding for DD/CL, and LBAS proficiency leveling (mainly for Easy players) **Working Compositions: 1 CL 4 DD, 4 DD **According to the branching rule, you must bring exactly 4 DDs and are only allowed 5 ships with the final one mainly being CL(?). The branching rule there is still under testing. **The general idea is to use your LBAS, which should be full bomber with at least 5 range and target both two at . This gives 204-240 base EXP. **'Pros:' ***Easier farming than E-1. ***0 morale farming is possible while gaining some EXP since LBAS should sink almost every ship. ***You can increase your LBAS proficiency here, but adding in interceptor can hurt your chance of sinking the enemy. ***Nothing to shoot down your LBAS planes. Low bauxite cost **'Cons:' ***Sortieing LBAS consumes fuel and ammo (216 Fuel and 96 ammo per sortie for 2 full set of attack aircraft) ***Limited amount of ships allowed. ***LBAS can still fail with more chance at higher difficulty than easy. ***Still lower base-exp than the old 2-4A ***Extremely tedious Tầm LBAS 675px Drop list